


Hey, Girl, Keep it Together

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: DR characters being emotional [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: One-Sided Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo's Sister Being an Asshole, Talking, Tenko learns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28901460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Chabashira Tenko learns that not all males are bad and not all females are good.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko
Series: DR characters being emotional [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Hey, Girl, Keep it Together

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Korekiyo's trauma and Tenko's relationship with her master. I interpreted it my own way, please don't get mad.

Loud stomps echoed through school halls. She couldn't remember the last time she ran away from something, she'd learned to always face things head-on and to fight to her very last breath. Expectations were high for someone of her caliber. But she was running away from a crying classmate, all because his entire past broke through every single philosophy that had been hammered into her head. His existence was proof of her wrong way of thinking.

Chabashira had prided herself on being a protector of women. She'd always believed that women could do no wrong; that all the fault in the world belonged to men. That degenerate men were always on the wrong side of things, that women were always the ones being hurt. Her motivation was protecting those women, women like herself. But how do you protect a woman like Shinguji's _sister?_

The anthropologist was always careful. The moment he put his guard down, Ouma was pulling his mask down and his worst secret was being revealed to the class. Lipstick painted his lips like a scar, his cracked voice wringing her heart dry. She'd watched, wide-eyed, as Shinguji spoke so highly of his sister, spoke of his love for her, only for Amami to break it all down. When Amami managed to convince him of the misdeeds his sister did unto him, he broke. And she couldn't watch any longer.

She told herself that Shinguji was still a degenerate. It was impossible to convince her otherwise. Still, what did that make his sister? The woman who supposedly abused him, the woman who manipulated him into thinking it was love. Chabashira had never felt more disgust towards a woman in her life. Her arms crossed over her chest as she thought about what her own master put her through. Was she manipulated? Abused, as Amami put it?

Her clothes matched what her master forced her to wear. What did that make her? She never thought of him as a degenerate, but her revealing clothes spoke differently. It hurt to think of the person that taught her aikido as a person that abused her and manipulated her. She loved girls, she knew she did but did she really have to hate men as much as she did?

"Chabashira!" There was a loud cry behind her, followed by panting. As she turned, she met the short red-headed mage she fell in love with at the beginning of the year. The girl was out of breath, panting hard as she caught up to the aikido master. Chabashira stopped, willing to wait for the girl. Maybe she'd help her understand.

"Nyeh... you run fast..." She nearly apologized, not liking it when Yumeno was complaining because of her. However, her mouth remained tightly shut, her fists clenched in anger. Anger at what? Shinguji? Yumeno? Her master? Herself?

"Tenko needs to be alone right now-" Before she could turn and walk off, Yumeno had grabbed onto her wrist to prevent her from moving. Truthfully, if Chabashira wanted away, she could easily get Yumeno off of her. Yumeno probably knew that, too. The mage was looking at the floor as she considered her words.

"This is a pain, but... You're upset cause of Shinguji, right?" Chabashira found herself nodding, her wrist having been released from Yumeno's hold. "It's hard to explain, but he- he understands. He isn't mad." 

"...That is not what is upsetting Tenko." How did she say what was upsetting her? How did she say that all the precious memories she held of her master might have been just him manipulating her? How does a person explain that their model was abusive? 

Yumeno frowned. She was obviously confused. It was obvious that the prospect of someone being mad at you scared Yumeno, but it didn't scare Chabashira. She was used to it.

Was that bad?

"Tenko... doesn't know what to do."

Neither did Yumeno. After all, they were just a couple of high school students that would be normal if it weren't for their talents. Shinguji's past was a shock for everyone, Chabashira more than anything. She let out a quiet sob and fell to her knees. It took a moment, but Yumeno embraced her into a hug. She didn't have the perception of Yonaga or the comforting ability of Akamatsu, but she was there. And that's what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Look to my first book in this series for suicide hotlines to call for most countries. Everyone deserves to learn and seek help.


End file.
